Forum:Storing Weapons
To begin, please excuse my potentially awful formatting and whatnot. This forum is unlike anything I've used before (I'm used to phpBB). Hopefully I'll get this "signing your posts" thing right. Anyways, I like to collect Legendary weapons. In fact what I used to do is literally HORDE every legendary weapon I found. But then I found that way too much to handle so I have a slightly less cumbersome system set up. On my main character I plan on having the best of each legendary weapon I find, and I created an Xbox Live Silver account that has a bunch of dummy "storage" profiles on it, one of them being a profile where I store the best of each element of a legendary weapon. So say if I find a caustic Thanatos, but I already have a pretty powerful non-elemental Thanatos in my main bank, I'll store the caustic one on my dummy profile until I find a better caustic Thanatos. I also have a dummy storage profile for Equalizers, which I also collect. Why? I don't know. They appear so often so I figured why the hell not. I find at LEAST 2 (one time 5) of them every time I loot the Armory. My friend collects Volcanoes the same way I collect Equalizers, and for some strange reason, he also likes to collect--get this--purple revolvers with the Swift prefix.. Anyone else like to collect certain weapons? How do you store them? Do you use a system similar to mine? SanguisDiabolus 17:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Red text stuff. I'll be giving the SMG's to Lilith, Rifles to Roland, etc. Started a new of each for the purpose of. Limited on space in their banks but whatever. At least they are stored. I just keep the best if I get dupes. Hefe 19:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I hope I'm posting properly. I collect cool, good looking guns. Stats don't matter at all. I'm a huge fan of the long "Justice" barrel, the red/gold color scheme from Jakobs, the Pearl series from Atlas, and the Crimson series from Hyperion. 70% of my bank is just cool looking revolvers. I also collect guns I think I might wanna use in the future. --ECWGrizwald 20:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I collected shotguns with the Carnage accessory for a good long while, though now, I only have 5. I have one of each element all with scopes and at least 550 damage. The one extra I have is a Pearl Hydra (a terrible legendary on its own), with the Carnage accessory, 800 damage, 13 round Mag, 78.3 Accuracy, 1.6 FR, and x3.6 optical zoom. Since the Five heads of Death effect is negated by the Carnage accessory ( Holy crap! It shoots rockets! effect text), it now shoots one rocket with hilarious accuracy. Though, still, it is still somewhat ineffective as a combat weapon (except on Zombie Island), so I mostly keep it as a novelty. I also collect sniper rifles with the Cyclops scope (my favorite is the Volcano I found a month ago). 21:06, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know other sniper rifles could come with the 5.2x (or whatever) zoom that the Cyclops has. -- SanguisDiabolus 21:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it's quite as high as the Cyclops', but it's still pretty high. 22:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I've also been having issues with not having enough storage space for items... kind of have been hoping that in some further DLC's they'll allow you to raise the bank size possibly through doing missions? Like a bank upgrade SDU or something like that. Or just having you pay to get more space, since there's not much else use for all the cash people have. Either way, I created a second character and haven't even begun to transfer items from my Hunter's bank to my Siren's, but I'm dreading it, and up until creating this character I had just been slowly whittling down what items I did have in there to make space, hahah. - K1ng 21:23, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Well what I like to do is go splitscreen and take my level 1 dummy profile to the Eridian Promontory, and then level it up to level 38, so it can buy the Level 8 bank upgrade. I only level the profile up to 38 because it would take a long time to go from there to 48 to buy the Level 10 bank upgrade. -- SanguisDiabolus 21:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : Level 10 only appears on playthru 2.5, so its really more work than its worth for a dummy profile. LoZ4Ever 01:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Actually, no. If you go into splitscreen with a character on Playthrough 2.5 as the host, and have the other player be your dummy profile, you can have the dummy profile buy the bank upgrade, since the vending machine is the same. You just need to level up the dummy profile and thats all. -- SanguisDiabolus 02:25, March 10, 2010 (UTC) My problem is I don't have a dummy tag so I have to join a friends game with my hunter, drop the guns I need to transfer, leave and come back to get them on my siren. It's a bit of a hassle, but I need more space, hahah. - K1ng 02:44, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok this goes out to the people who are for modding. i personally do not mod my character or any items but the only thing that i have modded on my character is the back pack slot. i hate finding awesome weapons and then have to pick the worst of the best to get rid of so i just used willowtree to mod my backpack to have about 2k slots. Then when i fight craw i pick up all the items sell the crappy stuff and then go into random rooms and just give away items i dont want. again some people are for this and some are not but i am just saying that it is an option TWYSTED 03:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Well King if you're on the Xbox making a "dummy" profile is really easy. All you do is make a Silver account. -- SanguisDiabolus 14:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Meh, I'd rather just transfer from playing with a friend and keep all my weapons on my one profile. Too lazy to make another tag. - K1ng 05:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Suit yourself. You can make a new tag in like, what? 30 seconds? -- SanguisDiabolus 14:12, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, you don't even need to sign up for silver. you just need to make a new local profile. It involves hitting the X button and typing a name. That's literally all you have to do. Suicyd King 15:14, March 12, 2010 (UTC) That's what I meant King. Whenever you create a new "local profile" as you call it for your Xbox, it is automatically made into a Silver account. No signing up required. -- SanguisDiabolus 01:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Not to split hairs, but that's incorrect. I have a whole bunch of local profiles on my xbox that do not sign into xbox live when you sign into the profile. they have no friends list, and cannot acces the marketplace nor any other live features. They exist only as a username and a depot for gamesaves. You can take the extra step & sign up for xbox live with any of these profiles, but most of them are just ones my son's friends use when they come over to play Halo or ones my friends use for playing Rockband. Suicyd King 18:22, March 12, 2010 (UTC) It takes my lvl 61 hunter 5 runs through Erididan Promentory to level a dummy profile from 1 to 48, not bad for 54 new inventory slots. 02:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC)ScutNuggets I love collecting the Guaranteed Drop weapons, Sledge's Shotgun, Clipper, Typhoon, etc. I like to find really good versions of them, then give them to my friend who mods and he bumps them to level 61 and they actually become usable in normal gameplay XD I already have level 61 Typhoon, Ajax's Spear, Knjoxx's Gold, Athena's Wisdom, Leviathan, Kyros' Power, Lady Finger, TK's Wave, and the Madjack. Their so fun to just run around and play with, some of them just have really fun effects, like TK's Wave, or the Madjack (Personal favorite weapon btw) Anyway, that's what I like to collect. ZylotheWolfbane 06:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I like a lot of the guarunteed drops, but as usual they're always low quality. Are you on the 360 by chance, Zylo? If you are, add my tag K1ngMea7wad. If you're willing to dupe some of the better versions of those, I'd really appreciate it. Drop me a line on here or 360 whenever. Thanks in advance. - K1ng 07:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I made one soldier profile on another xbox account which has no online access so it acts like my bank so I can pass any weapons around I don't use to my other characters along with storing weapons I like to keep. Omegaxgp 08:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I had my Hunter 61 always, then I maxed out my Siren at 61, so I passed her a bunch of stuff from my bank. Like my Hunter has Snipers, Revolvers, Repeaters, some class mods for him, and something else. My Siren I then gave Combat Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, some class mods for her, and whatever else. Then now I've got a Brick I need to finish running through the main story and I'm going to spread the weapons even more, giving him probably rockets and shotguns. I may end up making a Soldier just to get the spread perfect for me, but it's so far been working out a lot better for the room in bank boxes, plus it's easy to know where each type is. - K1ng 08:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ----